


We were born to make Viktuuri

by Penmansheep



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penmansheep/pseuds/Penmansheep
Summary: Viktuuri stories that are short but sweet.





	

“Don’t go, Viktor.”

Just like instinct, Viktor woke up and saw beside him a sleeping Yuuri, sobbing unconsciously at the nightmare that was plaguing his dreams. Soothing the deep creases on Yuuri’s forehead with his fingers, and with Makkacchin licking and kissing his tears away, Viktor whispered,

“We’re here, Yuuri. Nobody's going anywhere.”

He wrapped Yuuri protectively in a warm embrace. If only he could visit and reach his dreams, he thought and hoped. He imagined replacing Yuuri’s nightmares with lots of katsudons to eat, both Makkacchin and Vicchan to play with, and tons and tons of ice they could endlessly skate in.

Because, out of all things, his little katsudon deserves only the happiest dream there is.


End file.
